Blind Love
by Ezio 'The Doctor' Ichigo95
Summary: Set a year after the end of Avatar the Last Airbender. Zuko developed feelings for Toph while training Aang later chapters get more adult not meant for children. Later chapters may contain other characters as well but it is mainly a Toko story including some Toph/Katara. This is my first lemon that turned into a full story. Waiting a pending squeal.
1. Chapter 1

After so many months of being in such a close group how could feelings not arouse between the group. But Zuko had Mai he should't want someone else, should he?

Zuko couldn't stand Mai hating every thing anymore he wanted someone that is tough and strong but at the same time he could help. He love the little blind girl he met helping Aang. At that moment Mai walked into the throne room.

"We need to talk." Zuko said as Mai approached.

"What is it dear?" Mai answered back.

Zuko got off the throne and looked at Mai not able to look her in the eyes, "I think we should break up."

"What you're breaking up with me again. Well at least you are doing it in person this time, bye forever Zuko."

After Mai left Zuko paced the room.

"_How should I go about this?"_ Zuko thought to himself then leaving the throne room.

The next day he arrived at Toph's Metalbending school.

"Hey, Zuko." came the familiar voice of Toph.

"How did you... never mind," Zuko forgetting that she could use earthbending to see.

"Hahaha silly scar face, so what do you want?"

"Ummm I kind if broke up with Mai yesterday, and I wanted to ask you something."

"Oh" Toph replied hoping that Zuko didn't notice that she was blushing.

"Umm would you like to help guard me since Mai left?" Zuko said rubbing his head hoping that Toph didn't notice how nervous he was.

"Sure anything to help a friend." Toph replied.

Zuko smiled "I hope you don't mind that it would be in my personal quarters."

Toph blushing even more "I don't mind."

A few days later Toph was standing out side of Zuko's bed room when she heard Zuko call her name. She want rushing into his room.

"Oh crap Toph, what are you doing?" Zuko asked not thinking that she most likely could not tell he was pantless holding his boner.

"I heard you call my name I thought you were in trouble," responded Toph "thing is I can't see you or anybody else."

"It was nothing just a bad dream." Zuko said

After that risk he couldn't fight the urge anymore he got out of bed and walked over. Toph blushed seeing that his heart was racing and something was different about his look he had something sticking out. Toph jumped when Zuko got to her and kissed her on the lips with what she figured was his dick poking her.

"Toph I love you."

"Oh Zuko I love you to." said Toph passionately kissing Zuko back and running her hand down Zuko's body stopping just short of his hard on


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks had passed since Zuko and Toph had told each other that they loved each other and had become a couple. Toph and Zuko had done everything together since then even sleep in the same bed. But tonight Toph couldn't sleep she rolled over to cuddle with Zuko see if that would help. When she put her arm around him she noticed that he didn't have a shirt on. She couldn't resist she had wanted to do something with Zuko since that day. She started lightly rubbing his chest hoping that it wouldn't wake him.

After a while Toph's hand started to wander farther down Zuko's body going underneath the sheets. When she almost reached his crotch she hesitated then placed her hand right on top of Zuko's dick. She started rubbing it gently through his pants till it was hard. She then started to put her hand in his pants which woke Zuko up.

"Having fun?" Zuko asked.

"Oh um I'm sorry" Toph stammered in reply.

Zuko than grinned "It's ok, keep going."

Toph blushed and then smiled. She then started waking him off as he arched his back. After only a few minuets Zuko was about to burst.

"Toph I'm cumming!" Zuko yelled spraying his load all over Toph's outfit.

"Looks like I'll have to get out of this so it can be cleaned." Toph said getting out of bed and removing her top.

Now Toph had yet to develop in her chest region but Zuko thought she looked so much hotter than Mai shirtless. Next thing off was Toph's paints reviling she wasn't wearing underwear and had very little hair down there. Zuko sat there just staring at Toph's now naked body.

"I'm really wet Zuko." Toph said rubbing herself.

* * *

_Chapter 3 is where the sexual action really starts. Stay tuned to see what happens next and who else might join the party. ;) I will post chapter three sometime next week._


	3. Chapter 3

Zuko then crawled over the bed to get to Toph and puled her on the bed and started to caress her body. He started by rubbing her nearly flat chest and slowly working his way down while kissing her. The whole time Zuko was doing this Toph was rubbing her wet pussy making it wetter. When his hands got to her pussy her hands grabbed his and she stopped kissing him.

"Something wrong?" Zuko asked in surprise.

"I want more than your fingers inside of me Zuko" Toph said releasing one of his hands and grabbing his limp dick.

After playing with Zuko's dick to get it hard Toph stopped, "Go ahead Zuko I'm ready."

Zuko felt hesitant but after awhile he overcame his reluctance and went for it. He slowly slipped his dick in starting with just the head. She was very tight but it felt good so he went farther in slowly slipping the rest of his shaft in.

"Come on scarredy cat don't go easy on me." She yelled when Zuko was fully in.

Zuko pulled out to just his head then thrust in her again. He did this for a bit to get a feel for it then he started to go faster and harder.

"Oh Zuko you are so big and soooo good." Toph screamed while Zuko was humping her hard and quick and biting at her nipples.

After a while Toph flipped them around so she was on top riding Zuko hard.

"Oh Zuko I'm going to cum!" Toph screamed after about 5 minuets climaxing all over Zuko then falling sideways.

After a couple minuets rest Toph got up to clean Zuko off, starting by just licking till he was hard yet again then sucking going as deep as she could. Zuko couldn't last long this time and came after only a couple minuets shooting his load in her mouth hear swallowing every drop.

* * *

_I might add a second chapter if people ask for it not sure. Please review. my first lemon _


	4. Chapter 4

A year had passed since the night of fun and Zuko had proposed to Toph. It was the big day the day of the wedding and everyone had been invited. The happy couple couldn't wait to get away from everybody and have some alone time. They finally got away from everybody but someone had a special plan for them. They could barely wait, at about 3 feet from the bed room they started to make out and strip each other. When they got into the bed room Zuko was to busy with Toph, who couldn't see because of the wood floors, to notice the dark figure sneak into the room just as the door was about to shut.

By the time the couple got to the bed Zuko was completely naked and just pulling down Toph's silk panties to reveal her pussy which had become more harry in the year passed. Her breasts had developed nicely too they were still small but at least there was something there now for Zuko to play with. He started to gently massage her nice firm tits while she played with his dick to get it nice and hard.

After a few minuets of playing with Zuko Toph got down on her knees and started licking the head of Zuko's dick slowly licking farther down his shaft. Zuko getting impatient grabbed Toph's head and pushed his dick into her mouth making it go as deep as it would fit. Toph started bobbing on Zuko's dick and he could feel her wiping her tongue around his dick and gently biting it. He know he wouldn't last long when the pressure got to great he pulled out spraying his load all over Toph's face.

"Aw man that was going to be my desert Zuko." Toph said giggling.

Zuko then through Toph on the bed crawling on top of her, his limp dick dangling over her belly the head just barely brushing ageist it. After he got himself hard again he went to penetrate her when a female voice stopped him.

"Aren't you going to wait for me Zuko." Katara asked walking out from the shadows dressed in a tight fitting black ninja suite.

* * *

_I will post the next chapter soon in the next few it will get super wild crazy so beware_


	5. Chapter 5

"K-Katara?" Zuko stammered blushing and trying to cover him and Toph up.

Katara just nodded in reply walking to the couple removing her clothes as she did. Zuko stood there watching Katara strip starting with her top letting her breasts spring free revealing they were bigger then they seemed. She then pulled the bottom half off revealing no panties and a shaved pussy that was dripping wet.

"Sugar Queen, what are you doing here?" Toph asked in surprise not knowing what to do between feeling Zuko's dick pressing ageist her sopping pussy and feeling Katara climbing on the bed.

"I wanted a real good bye from you Toph." Katara replied getting on the bed and sitting herself on her ex girlfriend's face.

"Toph what is she talking about?" Zuko asked looking confused.

"Didn't she tell you Zuko? We are bi and we were kinda dating while we traveled with Aang." Katara replied

"But I thought you liked Aang."

"I do but he kind of ignored me so I turned to Toph." Katara explained getting off Toph's face to discuss the plan for the night.

After discussing and deciding that only her husband was allowed to play with Toph's pussy Katara climbed back onto Toph's face and Zuko slipped his dick into her pussy. Toph started licking Katara's dripping wet pussy while Zuko started riding her hard making Katara's tits bounce from the shake of the bead. Zuko started playing with Toph's breasts while she played with her own clit and Katara's breasts bounced right in his face. Zuko couldn't resist it he latched onto Katara's breast and started sucking.

Zuko was in heaven feeling his wife's pussy tightening around him while her hand brushed him occasionally. Katara was enjoying every second feeling Toph's tongue reaching inside of her while the prince sucked on her tits making her nipples extreamly hard. Toph was not as happy as the other two, all she wanted was Zuko but she didn't want to hurt Katara she knew she would orgasm last since she wasn't enjoying much.

Toph stopped licking knowing Katara was about to orgasm and didn't want to drink her juices anymore. Sensing that Katara got off Toph's face and fingered herself for two seconds spraying her juices over Zuko's pillow. Zuko was the next to cum shooting his load into his wife Toph cuming a few seconds later. The couple then got ready to clean up but missed Katara sneaking out the window silently crying.

When the two got out of the bath and went to go to bed Toph found a single rose on her pillow. Little did they know the events that would happen in the months to come.

* * *

_I only plan to write 3 or 4 more chapters at the most please be patient with me writing them and there will be other charters to appear._


	6. Chapter 6

_This chapter will contain a more questionable sex if you don't like please skip (the questionable sex is a Zusect chapter)_

* * *

Four months had passed since Zuko and Toph got married and out of the kindness of Zuko's heart not being able to see his friend Katara depressed made a deal that once a month the two exes could see each other alone for the night. Tonight was their third time so Zuko was in bead alone but he felt like he was being watched by someone that he didn't trust. He kept thinking he herd electricity zapping behind him.

Zuko was headed to bed after a big dinner when he thought he saw a shadow behind him, but when he turned around there was nothing. He headed to the bed room and when he got there all was quiet almost to quiet for him. He went to his bed and pulled the covers over then started to change into his pajamas. When he got to just his underwear he heard a loud _ZAP_ and then the bed room door slammed open.

"Who's there?!" Zuko yelled turning around looking to see if anybody was there.

"You hurt my friend Zuzu you will pay." came a familiar evil voice.

Zuko turned around to find his sister behind him "What do you want?"

"I want revenge and something else I have wanted for a very long time." Azula answered kissing him.

Zuko didn't want this from his sister but he soon would have no choice because in Azula's lipstick she had a drug that would soon bend him to her will. He was fighting the attraction to his sister but it was starting to get harder and harder to. He then realized that he was still just in his underwear and went to go cover up but Azula stopped him.

"Oh no you will not leave me." Azula commanded sitting Zuko down on the bed. She then started striping down till she was in just a strap of cloth over her breasts and silk panties.

Zuko couldn't keep it together anymore he lost all senses. He started smiling and giving his **sister** a look of lust. He knew it to be wrong because of the fact that she was his sister and that he was married to Toph but he couldn't resist he got up and kissed her grabbing her ass and squeezing it tight.

"Oh Zuzu." Azula moaned.

Zuko then moved and started rubbing her pussy through her panties making her so wet. He then went and pulled the cloth away from her breasts and started sucking on them well she reached in his pants and started playing with his dick to make it hard. After a while Zuko pulled down his sister's pants to reveal that she had a small strip of hair just above her pussy. She than pulled his underwear down and through him on the bed and climbed on top of him slowly lowering herself on him. She was tight, tighter than Toph, Zuko had a feeling that she had never had sex or even masturbated before, which he was almost right. She started bouncing up and down on him quick and hard her tits bouncing fast she then flipped him over and he started riding her so hard she slightly winced. Zuko then started sucking on her tit again flicking her nipple with his tongue her nails raking down his back. Zuko could feel her tightening up on him and it was getting hot inside of her. He knew he couldn't hold on much longer and he was starting to come back to his senses but it was too late she orgasmed him two seconds later. He had then fully realized what happened and fainted. Azula snuck out only to be caught by guards and be sent back to the asylum.

When Zuko woke up the next day Toph was beside him asleep. He didn't know what to do he knew that if he told Toph it would break her heart and it was wrong that he did such a thing even if he hadn't been married.


	7. Chapter 7

A year and a few months had passed since Zuko and Toph had married and all the crazy things that happened in the close months afterwards between Katara coming out to Aang, who married her two months later, Toph having a child, whom they named Lin and gave her Toph's last name, and the event with Azula which Zuko had kept a secret but it was starting to be to much to hide. He constantly worried _what if Toph found out would she leave him and what about the Firenation what would they think of him. _He hid in his personal chambers a lot just to get away and cry from the stress and Toph started to worry about him so one day she followed him in to find out what was wrong.

When she found him and heard him crying Toph had to see what was wrong with Zuko so she walked up to him and gave him a big hug asking what was wrong.

"Nothing is wrong Toph." Zuko replied forgetting Toph can tell when someone lies.

"You're lying I can tell, darling please tell me the truth." Toph replied trying to be as gentle as possible.

"YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW?!" Zuko shouted at his wife.

"Just tell me I want to help." Toph answered not being phased that Zuko shouted at her.

"FINE I'll tell you three months after our wedding Azula snuck into our bedroom while you where with Katara and seduced me. Baby I cheated on you but I wasn't in my right mind when I did she had done something to me. I didn't want to tell you because I knew you would be hurt by it." Zuko told the truth sure that his true love would leave him now.

Toph just stood there listening to him and when he was finished all she did was kiss him "Oh Zuko I know you speak the truth and I trust that you would never cheat on me unless you were forced to I promise I'm not mad at you" she did the one thing he never expected her to do accept it. "Zuko tonight I want to do something very special to show you that what you did wasn't wrong to me."

That night Toph left the dinner table early and went into the bed room to prepare something special for Zuko.

* * *

_Sorry guys this chapter I felt was one that couldn't have sex in it with how sweet it was next chapter will tell of what Toph does for Zuko._


	8. Chapter 8

When Zuko got in the bed room Toph was already naked and covered in roses.

"Come here Zuko." Toph said hearing Zuko enter.

"Oh my you look... hot as hell babe." Zuko said coming over to her, striping as he did.

When he got to the bed he was already hard as a rock. He climbed on the bed over Toph letting his dick dangle over her pussy just barely touching it. He started kissing her and sucking on her tits they had grew nicely with the baby. He couldn't take it anymore and penetrated her slowly slipping it in. He started slowly waiting for Toph to flip them over but she showed no sign of doing anything like it.

"Toph are you going to be on top like usual?" He asked.

"Not tonight babe just for you I'll let you be on top and be at your complete mercy." She replied.

Zuko kept slowly humping his wife feeling her in extreme pleasure, her pussy was sopping wet. After a while he could tell she was ready to orgasm. Zuko didn't think Toph would like this seeing how she was the dominant one. Zuko knew he could last a good bit longer but he didn't want to go faster. Two minuets later Toph's juices went spraying over Zuko.

"Babe you ok you didn't cum." Toph asked.

"I just could go again."

"Well how about this, I get on my knees and finish you." Toph said getting down on her knees and putting Zuko's dick in her mouth.

Zuko couldn't believe how understanding and nice Toph was being. He also loved the feeling of his boner in her mouth her bobbing on it and flicking her tongue around playing with his balls with a hand rubbing her pussy with the other. After about 10 minuets Zuko knew he would cum soon and Toph knew it too sucking with more vigor and passion. Zuko came seconds later Toph swallowing every drop.

"Thank you sweetie." Zuko said after Toph was finished cleaning his dick.

"No problem hun." Toph replied.

The two of them fell asleep naked in each other's arms that night not knowing the "gift" they would receive the next morning.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day the couple awaken to a palace guard pounding on the door

"Hold on I'm coming!" Zuko yelled putting clothes on.

After both Zuko and Toph got dressed they came out.

"WHAT IS IT?!" Zuko demanded.

"Um well it appears that the Avatar wants a word with you two." the guard answered cautiously.

"Ok well let's see what he wants dear shall we." Toph replied calmly.

The two went into the dining hall where Aang was to great him but when they walked in he angrily pointed his staff at Toph.

"How dare you do what you did with Katara, Zuko did you know that Toph and Katara had an affair?" Aang stated

Zuko calmly replied, "Yes I did and it's your own fault that they did now calm down and leave my wife alone."

"Fine" Aang replied obviously still pissed.

"Now is there anything else you want to talk about?" Zuko asked.

"Yes there is" Aang replied "I want to build a city with you we will call it Republic City."

Aang then explained the rest of his plan to Zuko, who was excited to build such a city

**Years pass and Republic City is built Toph become head of the police and they have two other kids. Little Lin has grown up a bit and started dating Aang and Katara's son Tenzin only to lose him to Pima eventually the next events take place before Tenzin breaks up with Lin:**

Toph walks into her and Zuko's new house in Republic City, when she walks in she finds I note:

_ I'm in the bathroom waiting for someone special for a special night  
-Your special love_

Toph walked into the bedroom got undressed and then headed to the bathroom where her husband was waiting but she couldn't figure out why today was special. When she walked in she found Zuko in a rose petal bath.

"Huny what's special about today?" Toph asked.

"You mean you don't remember our anniversary?" Zuko asked her almost hurt.

"Oh right but what about the kids?" Toph replied getting into the tub.

"I sent them to a play and left Lin and Tenzin in charge."

Toph nodded as she sat down in the tub and the couple had a nice romantic bath. The two could barely keep themselves back as they took their bath but when they got out all bets where off and they went crazy and rushed to the bed Toph laying down and Zuko climbing on top of her. He pushed at her entrance not going in yet as she wrapped her legs, which had gained mussels in the past few years, around him. He finally penetrated her thrusting deep and hard. Toph was in heaven as Zuko pounded her hard. When she was about to orgasm Zuko pulled out for a few minuets then flipped them and let Toph ride him she orgasmed all over him soon but he could still go so she pulled off of him and got down and started licking his tip. After about 5 minuets she put his dick in her mouth sucking it hard and bobbing up and down till he came, swallowing every drop.

* * *

_Well this marks the end of "Blind Love" I am going to write a squeal about Katara starting with when she, Toph and Zuko have the three way and ending when she tells Aang about her and Toph it may be less sexual and more of a story line. This story is yet to be named so if you would like to read favorite me or keep an eye out._


End file.
